El departamento de Lucy
by Luka-sama
Summary: Con el tiempo incluso ella acepto, que su departamento era el segundo lugar más visitado por los miembros del gremio de Fairy tail, luego…del gremio claro está.
1. Natsu

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Natsu**

Lucy siempre pensó que al comenzar a vivir por su cuenta, pues sería de esa forma, por su propia cuenta. Que disfrutaría de tardes a solas con un buen libro, que dormiría hasta tarde cuando no trabajara y que sus espíritus celestiales (en especial Plue) estarían con ella cuando ocupara compañía. Sería una mujer independiente y todos la verían como alguien fuerte.

Obviamente Natsu no estuvo en sus planes, pero casi de inmediato de conseguir un departamento en Fiore, el chico fue un común de su departamento.

Si bien al principio su amistad no era fuerte, con el tiempo y muchas aventuras juntos, Natsu se consolidaba como su mejor amigo.

Y como tal.

Este sentía que tenía privilegios.

…

—Lucy tengo hambre—se quejó el mata dragones una tarde de verano.

Ella lo giro a ver con odio, pues ella estaba sintiendo que se derretía, mientras este parecía tan fresco como una lechuga.

Estúpida magia de fuego.

—Este lugar no es un restaurante—

—Claro que no, no pago por mi comida—

Con una patada en el estómago, el peli rosa tuvo dolor de estómago toda la tarde.

…

Ella amaba de la hora del baño, más cuando se relajaba luego de una misión cansada. Por supuesto que Natsu también parecía tomar esa idea como aceptable.

—LARGO DE AQUI—grito tirándole un envase de acondicionador.

El chico cayó al suelo desmayado y desnudo.

…

Lucy amaba dormir en su cama, al parecer Natsu también pensaba eso. Una vena se instaló en su frente, al ver al chico cómodamente en su cama con un sueño pesado.

Pensó en mandarlo a volar, pero al ver las vendas de su brazo, recordó como se había lastimado por ayudarle.

Tomo una cobija de su armario y se acomodó en su sofá.

Al día siguiente estaba sola en la mañana y extrañamente en su cama.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza por ese idiota.

…

Ella amaba cocinar en su departamento, hacer postres que su padre solía prohibirle de niña. Al principio le fue difícil, pero con ayuda de Mirajane, había aprendido a defenderse en la cocina. No se extrañaba que cuando estuviera terminando de cocinar, Natsu apareciera por la ventana, viéndola con cara de niño bueno.

Al final la mesa tenía dos platos y ella con suerte lograba probar su postre.

…

Escribir era su pasión, meterse en la historia y escribir por horas sin descanso. Cuando una idea llegaba a su mente, no se detenía hasta no terminar de plasmarla. Como esa vez donde ella había estado escribiendo por casi doce horas una de sus aventuras preferidas con sus amigos.

Durante esas horas Natsu había pasado vagamente por el departamento, intentando detenerla cuando ella le dijo que no había probado bocado de forma ausente.

Luego de una patada que lo mando a volar, este desistió.

Otras cuatro horas habían pasado, donde casi cae inconsciente por el sueño. Con un bostezo de por medio se dijo que era hora de tomar un receso para comer algo.

Su estómago no dejaba de gruñir.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando al retroceder, vio a Natsu en el suelo al lado de su mesa totalmente dormido, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver un envase de comida china en la mesa.

Eso fue…inesperadamente dulce.

…

—Lucy no quiero moverme—dijo Natsu un día cualquiera en medio de su cama.

Ella estaba en un sillón de forma perezosa, muy similar al mata dragones.

Era un día sin nada interesante.

—Deberíamos ir por una misión—comento ella sin querer hacer nada.

Natsu soltó un bufido aburrido.

Ese día no querían hacer nada, y así fue la siguiente hora hasta que ambos se durmieron en una tarde de invierno sin trabajo.

…

—Ocupamos hacer un trabajo urgente—dijo Natsu entrando como siempre por la ventana.

Ella quien se cepillaba los dientes, vio el reloj de su habitación que marcaba las diez de la noche.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto.

Su única respuesta fue una hoja frente a ella, donde mostraba un nuevo modelo de lacrima visión para departamentos, donde se mostraban los programas de moda en la capital.

—Tu departamento ocupa eso—dijo Natsu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos aburrida.

Su amigo estaba loco.

…

Una lacrima visión después, Natsu pasaba aún más tiempo en su departamento viendo los canales de lucha y participando en promociones tontas.

…

Fue cuando ella regreso a Magnolia, cuando todo en el gremio se normalizo y donde Natsu volvió a visitarla con regularidad después de luchas locas con su hermano, Acnologia y un imperio…entre otros. Cuando Lucy se detuvo de pronto viéndolo confundida.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, riendo viendo la lacrima visión y comiendo unas papas fritas.

—Natsu—

—Hmdfga—

Volteo a verlo mal de que hablara con la boca abierta, pero este no le dio mucha importancia, ya que ni la veía a los ojos viendo la lacrima.

—¿Por qué siempre pasas en mi departamento?—pregunto con curiosidad desde su escritorio.

El chico dejo de ver la lacrima para verla a ella, mientras tragaba su comida.

—Tu departamento es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, viéndola como si ella fuera una idiota.

Rio nerviosa antes de negar con la cabeza.

.

Con el tiempo incluso ella acepto, que su departamento era el segundo lugar más visitado por los miembros de su gremio, luego…del gremio claro está.

 **Continuara…**

 _Espero disfruten de la idea._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Gray

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Gray**

Entre los amigos que tiene Lucy, Gray es uno de los más cercanos, no solo por ser parte de su equipo, sino también porque exceptuando su tendencia a desnudarse y pelear con Natsu, solía tener un pensamiento bastante racional. Bueno entre los racionable que puede estar alguien que se une a Fairy tail. Por eso no era raro verlos compartiendo alguna charla en el gremio o riendo sobre algún tema en común.

Al principio cuando llego pensó que Gray era guapo, hasta que se desnudó y supo que no tendría futuro con él. Luego llego Juvia enamorada de él, matando el poco interés que pudo haber conservado.

Pero Gray se había ganado su cariño, como un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, un buen amigo que la protegía y un chico para charlar.

Aun así…

…

—No tienes un departamento donde ir a lavar tu ropa—se quejó un día con una vena hinchada sobre su frente.

El mago de hielo giro a verle, como si no importaba que hubiera forzado la cerradura y ahora estuviera solo en bóxer.

—Mi lavadora se averió, Natsu comento que suele lavar aquí su ropa y pensé que era buena idea—hablo despreocupado.

Lucy se golpeó la frente con la mano.

Natsu.

Todo solía ser culpa de ese mago.

…

Cuando abrió su refrigeradora, se sorprendió de ver cuatro galones de helados, que hace unas horas no estaban ahí. Camino a su sala de estar, viendo a Gray comer helado frente a su lacrima visión, este la saludo amablemente.

No lo mando a volar por qué le compartió de su helado.

…

Soltó un grito indignado luego de un día de compras, no solo porque estaba desnudo en su sofá preferido, sino porque Gray tenía entre sus manos el último avance de su novela. Iba a matarlo, estaba segura que lo mataría, al igual que él también lo sabía.

A la mierda el amor de Juvia por ese mago.

Lo mataría.

Mientras Gray esquivaba valientemente sus intentos de asesinato, comento sobre personajes de su historia, por lo cual logro calmarse, para discutir ambos lo que podría pasar en la historia.

…

—Usas ropa muy reveladora—dijo Gray viendo sonrojado una parte de su lencería que dejo en el suelo.

Ella primero lo pateo por meterse en su cuarto, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella usaba lo que quisiera.

—Natsu tiene razón, estas en tus días—musito frotando su cachete.

La mirada de muerte de Lucy, hizo que Gray intentara huir sin éxito.

Los gritos de nena se escucharon en toda la ciudad.

…

Había visto a Natsu con Lisanna, no había nada de malo en eso, pero al verlos en medio del parque riendo con Happy, le hizo sentir extrañamente de mal humor. Luego cuando estaba pensando en acercarse a saludar, Natsu comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Lisanna con ayuda de Happy, algo que le recordó vagamente cuando le hicieron eso a ella. Pero como había estado enojada los mando a volar, mientras que Lisanna solo se reía divertida.

Salió corriendo a su hogar luego de comprar varios dulces, se sentó en el suelo de su sala viendo algún programa estúpido en la lacrima visión.

Gray llego unos veinte minutos después, paralizándose en medio de una disculpa al verla en medio de su allanamiento. Pero se había detenido al ver sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

La había abrazado de forma de apoyo, mientras ella sollozaba ser una mala amiga y que realmente estaba en sus días, sobre que alguien era un idiota y ella también.

Lucy termino dormida entre los brazos de Gray luego de llorar una hora, causando que él suspirara antes de comer un chocolate que Lucy dejo a medias.

…

Gray era un gran guardián, había hecho que Natsu no entrara a su departamento en una semana, causando la furia de este y para su mala suerte, los llantos de Juvia en el gremio diciendo sobre perder a Gray—sama ante su rival de amores. No iba tanto al gremio, por lo cual Gray estaba toda la semana intentando animarla, además de comprarle pastillas para el dolor.

Estúpido ciclo menstrual, no solo la ponía sensible, dolía a horrores.

—Natsu y Juvia están insoportables—comento solo en bóxer desde su sala.

Ella en medio de la cama solo suspiraba.

—Si supieran que solo estas en tus días se les pasaría—hablo ganando una almohada en la cara de parte de Lucy.

…

Los rumores volaban y ellos los ignoraban jugando juegos de mesa o viendo televisión en su departamento. A veces Gray solo leía sus historias y ella se limitaba a escribir alguna continuación de forma ausente.

—Cuando le dirás a Natsu sobre tus recién descubiertos sentimientos—comento Gray de forma casual.

Una pregunta que estuvo esperando desde hace una semana donde la encontró llorando.

—Cuando le digas a Juvia que la amas—contrataco buscando un poco de helado.

—Touche—gruño Gray fastidiado.

Igual sonrió divertido cuando le entrego un poco de helado de su parte.

…

Dos días más tarde comenzó a ir al gremio de forma casual, aunque no duraba mucho ante la insistencia de sus amigos para saber la verdad. Exceptuando por Natsu y Juvia todos tomaron el asunto con mucha calma, acostumbrados a shippear a ambos con cualquier persona posible.

Lo curioso es que siempre al llegar a su departamento, Gray solía saludarla ahora revolviéndole el cabello, mientras ella sonreía.

Sin duda agradecía la existencia de Gray, como un hermano que nunca tuvo.

…

—Por qué rayos mi termostato está bajo cero—gimió un día en invierno antes de correr por toda su casa intentando matar a Gray.

Mientras esté muerto de risa decía que se acostumbrara al frio.

Miserable bastardo.

—Vete a tu departamento—

—Pero el tuyo es mejor—

Y con esa respuesta mataba siempre sus intentos de sacarlo.

Vaya hermano mayor se fue a tener.

 **Continuara…**

 _Espero disfruten de la idea._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Erza

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Erza**

Erza era una chica, evidentemente, pero a veces actuaba de forma tan…bueno Erza era una chica. Lo cual la llevaba a una presencia femenina en su equipo y alguien con quien se unió fácilmente. Era una chica fuerte, con gran cantidad de magia como seguidores, por lo cual era motivo de su admiración. Similar a Gray, Erza tomo un papel como figura femenina mayor para ella, como una hermana y a veces con la ternura de una madre.

Para alguien que siempre sintió afecto, Erza era una chica bastante dulce que solía estar a su lado apoyándola y confiando en ella.

Pero al igual que Natsu o Gray…ella siempre pasaba dentro de su departamento, más constantemente de lo que quisiera.

…

—Dios tú también— gimió Lucy la primera vez que Erza llego sola a su departamento, poco después de terminar una de las primeras misiones con ella.

La mujer estaba sentada de forma formal en el suelo, con una torta de fresa en sus manos.

—Escuche maravillas de Gray y Natsu, ocupaba comprobarlo yo misma—aseguro con mirada satisfecha.

Lucy gimió nuevamente con tristeza.

Pues a Erza no podría echarle como Natsu o Gray, quería mucho su vida.

…

Lucy soltó un chillido asustada, cuando Erza entro a la tina de agua aunque ella estaba, hablando sobre que era de chicas compartir baños y que deberían tener una piyamada.

Quiso explicarle que luego de esa misión estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero esta la ignoro con ojos como estrellas, siempre deseosa de ideas nuevas.

…

Erza amaba leer libros, algo que Lucy no había descubierto hasta que la pelirroja dejo uno de los ejemplares en su departamento. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al identificar el título, como uno de los libros de moda con contenido erótico que habían causado controversia.

Se lo regreso la tarde siguiente, mientras esta le decía que debía leerlo para compartir opinión.

No fue tan mal libro.

…

Siempre que compraba un poco de helado y chile para sus dos amigos, guardándolo en la refrigeradora para que sus otros alimentos no fueran robados, descubrió que debía añadir fresas a su lista ya que Erza había también pasado por su nevera.

Al menos ella dejo una nota de disculpa.

…

Erza solía llegar una vez cada mes para una piyamada con ella, al principio se enojaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que la pelirroja experimentara peinados con su cabello como una niña pequeña.

—Este esmalte debería quedarte bien—comento Lucy con un tono rojo brillante en sus manos.

La pelirroja no estaba segura, pero al final dejo que ella hiciera un trabajo con sus uñas. Lucy sonrió al ver a Erza ver emocionada el diseño de sus uñas.

También recordó la paliza que le dio a Elfman cuando accidentalmente al día siguiente, hizo que una de sus uñas sufriera un pequeño raspón.

Una paliza digna de fotografía.

…

Recordó una noche de invierno como Erza llego a su departamento a media noche, en lugar de entrar como de costumbre, toco la puerta con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas. Lucy no estaba segura de que hacer al respecto, pero al saber que ella no quería hablar y ocupaba un poco de consuelo femenino, la dejo entrar y dejarla entrar en su departamento.

Nunca supo porque lloro esa noche, siempre pensó que era debido a Jerall y que hubiera sido arrestado unas horas antes.

Pero ella nunca lo afirmo.

Simplemente ocupaba llorar un poco más y ella claramente fue la elegida, quien la dejo llorar sobre su regazo y quien horas más tarde la dejo dormir en su cama.

Lucy esa noche velo por su sueño, pensando si algún día el amor la haría llorar de esa forma.

…

Luego de descubrir sus sentimientos por Natsu y llorar una semana con Gray, fue el turno de Erza de venir buscando alguna respuesta. Preocupada. Fue en medio de un té, donde Lucy le conto lo que pasaba y como se había sentido un poco triste. Si bien Erza comento efusivamente que Natsu no tenía nada con Lisanna más que una hermandad, que era probable que tuviera sentimientos para con ella, la ignoro.

En su lugar tomo unas botellas de licor que Cana había dejado en algún momento y le ofrecido una a Erza.

Ambas se vieron de reojo, sabiendo lo que el alcohol provocaba en cada una.

Pero la acepto.

Media hora después ambas estaban riendo a carcajadas en el suelo de su departamento.

—Mira lo que te pierdes Jerall—dijo Erza a la ventana con clara intención de quitarse la camisa.

Apenas logró detenerla, antes de volver a reír sobre su cama.

—Natsu se lo pierde, que se vaya con sus amigas que yo soy autosuficiente—hablo Lucy con seriedad, antes de soltar las risas.

—¿Vamos a un bar?—pregunto Erza con ojos brillantes.

Lucy asintió, pero ambas estaban tan borrachas, que terminaron solamente en el piso jugando a quien tomaba más antes de caer inconscientes.

…

Al día siguiente pasaron en su departamento pasando una gran resaca.

…

Erza solía llegar a su casa con muchas maletas en ocasiones, intentando probarse trajes ridículos en busca de su aprobación. Generalmente terminaba con vestidos demasiado escotados para ella, mientras Erza le decía que así provocaría infartos.

Erza era una mala influencia.

…

El sofá era el lugar de Erza, al menos cuando ella estaba, todos lo notaban y era algo de lo cual la pelirroja estaba muy orgullosa.

…

Erza era una gran compañera para ver novelas en la lacrima visión, lo había descubierto por equivocación y ahora cada día a la misma hora, la chica estaba siempre en su hogar obligándola a ver la serie, no importa si estuviera bañándose o cocinando.

La hora de las novelas era sagrada para Erza.

…

Lucy gimió cuando llego y encontró un desastre en la cocina, en un vago intento de pastel de fresa que no funciono. Maldijo que Erza no limpiara su cocina, también no poder reclamarle sin sentir que moriría en un vago intento.

…

Una tarde de nada que hacer donde Erza decidió ir a su casa a leer, le pareció curioso. Parecía ignorar su presencia y simplemente leer como una mujer normal sobre su cama, como si le perteneciera a ella.

—Erza tu habitación es mucho más grande que mi departamento, deberías pasar más tiempo ahí—comento aburrida intentando escribir su historia.

La mujer la ignoro.

—Tu departamento es mejor por algún motivo—explico esta de forma tranquila.

Eso indicaba que probablemente no se iría.

Bueno ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener invasores en su hogar, golpeo su frente con la mesa, sin duda eso no era algo bueno.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Quien cree que seguira en esta locura?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Wendy

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Wendy**

La pequeña Dragón Slayer de viento era sin duda una de las mejores personas de Fairy tail, con un gran corazón y un poco de cordura dentro de un mundo lleno de locos psicópatas. Aun así no comprendía por que la chica apareció frente a su hogar (tocando la puerta de forma educada) con una caja de pastelillos y una sonrisa totalmente apenada.

Había ladeado la cabeza al dejarla pasar.

—Natsu-san me dijo que tu departamento es agradable—musito esta avergonzada, mientras Charle decía lo malo de su hogar.

Una vena se hincho en su frente, prometiéndole una muerte lenta al mago de fuego.

…

Wendy era la niña consentida de Fairy tail, todos la amaban y agradecían tener una loli dentro del gremio. Aunque era notable que con la que tenía más afinidad era Erza, Wendy siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce para Lucy y se sentaba a su lado.

Ambas eran las más nuevas del gremio (exceptuando a Juvia y a Gajeel), por lo cual no tenían tanta afinidad como los otros, pero entre ellas se entendían bastante bien.

…

La pequeña dragona del cielo era muy tímida, siempre tartamudeaba y parecía avergonzada ante cualquier mención de temas de Fairy tail. Aun así en su departamento la chica era un poco más abierta y siempre disfrutaba cuando Lucy le cepillaba la larga cabellera que poseía.

—Es agradable—decía con los ojos cerrados.

Charle dormía a su lado tranquila.

Lucy sonreía vagamente, pensando que tenía dos pequeñas hermanas.

…

Algo que noto Lucy de inmediato, es que Wendy siempre que iba a su hogar era con algún postre para ella, puede que fuera el principal motivo (aparte que era adorable) por quien era una de las pocas que no recibía un intento de muerte por parte de la rubia, por invadir su privacidad.

También fue el motivo por el cual Lucy siempre tenía un poco del te favorito de Wendy en la alacena, así cuando ella llegara, tomarían eso para acompañar a los postres de la niña.

—Este te es bueno Lucy-san—le alababa la menor.

Ella solo le sonreía viéndola comer un postre.

…

La lacrima visión fue todo un éxito entre sus amigos, aunque Lucy tuvo que admitir que para su desgracia, era la única que no veía sus programas favoritos ya que siempre había alguien en su departamento usándola. No se extrañó que Wendy viera con ojos brillantes, las series infantiles en las mañanas.

—Ten nuestra energía Goku-sama—dijo Wendy alzando las manos.

Lucy sintió una vena hinchada en su frente, al ver como Wendy había terminado viendo la serie que Natsu le recomendó.

…

Wendy estaba creciendo, no tanto físicamente o de pechos, pero estaba creciendo, era una jovencita que pronto entraría a la perra llamada adolescencia. Lucy se había prometido ayudarla, no confiando del todo en las mujeres del gremio y sabiendo que pocas de ellas le darían buenos ejemplos a la menor, quiso hacer todo lo posible en sus manos para ayudarla.

Charle la apoyo en eso.

Así que cuando Wendy se sonrojo en su departamento, ante la mención de algún chico en su vida, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Puedes decírmelo a mí y yo te ayudare, o si no puedes ir con alguien más y todo el gremio se enterara—comento Lucy con sinceridad.

Wendy se puso las manos en sus ojos casi llorando.

El nombre pronto salió de su boca.

—Romeo-kun—había dicho con tanta vergüenza que sintió que explotaría.

Lucy agradeció que Charle no estuviera ese día o probablemente iría a matar al pequeño.

Romeo era un chico que había crecido mientras ellos no estaban presentes, un mago de fuego y alguien con el espíritu de Fairy tail. También a parte de los locos que tenían por compañeros, el chico parecía ser bastante objetivo y un buen partido.

Así que intento animarla, provocando que Wendy se sintiera más a gusto.

Hasta que llego ese tema.

—Imprimada—dijo Lucy confundida.

Wendy asintió.

—Los Dragón Slayer guardan mucho de sus instintos como dragones, los cuales al igual que otros animales de la naturaleza tienen a un solo compañero durante toda su vida—explico Wendy con tranquilidad.

Lucy puso una mano en su mejilla pensativa.

—Generalmente ocurre cuando vemos a nuestra pareja de por vida a cierta edad, por ejemplo yo tuve que cumplir trece años para darme cuenta, pero generalmente si la encuentras a una edad razonable se activa nuestro sentido—siguió comentando con un poco de pastel en su boca.

Eso era un tanto…animal para su gusto.

Pero Lucy tuvo que admitir que entre portadores de magia dragón, nada era normal.

—Como usted es la pareja de Natsu-san—dijo Wendy.

Lucy escupió él te que estaba tomando, causando que la menor la viera confundida.

—¿Qué rayos dijiste?—

—Bueno, Natsu-san es muy cercano a Lucy-san y la ve como si fuera su pareja, eso pasa también con Gajeel-san y Levy-san—

—No soy la pareja de Natsu—

—Pero todo su departamento tiene su olor—

— . —

—Vale—

Wendy no parecía muy segura de sus palabras, ella gimió internamente.

…

La primera noche que Wendy durmió en su departamento, fue una debido a que su programa favorito termino muy tarde y le ofreció quedarse. Fue a mitad de la noche donde un gemido la despertó y ella casi cae de la cama.

Wendy dormía, pero tenía lágrimas en su rostro llamando a su madre dragón.

Esa noche paso abrazándola y calmándola con una mano en su cabeza, sin comprender la melancolía de la ausencia de sus propios padres.

…

Cuando regresaban de misión y ella salía herida, Wendy solía ir con ella a su hogar para curar sus heridas, ambas solían hacerlo en silencio y terminaban sobre su cama de espaldas. Generalmente al principio no decían nada, pero luego del tiempo solían hablar sobre cosas al azar.

—Creo que le gustarías a Romeo con un nuevo vestido—comento ella.

Wendy gimió con ambas manos sobre su rostro muerta de vergüenza.

…

Una tarde de invierno Wendy llego con Charle a su hogar, ambas se tumbaron a su lado y pusieron una maratón de películas animadas. Charle rápidamente se durmió, aceptando que ese lugar era bastante cómodo, en cambio Wendy se tumbó sobre su regazo, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Últimamente esa escena se repetía mucho en ese hogar.

—Wendy últimamente vienes mucho por aqui—musito como si entrar en conciencia de eso.

La niña que estaba casi inconsciente por las caricias, hablo medio dormida.

—Me gusta el departamento de Lucy-san, es muy cálido—

Giro para ver como esta ya casi se dormía.

—Su regazo me recuerda al de Grandine—hablo antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Ella sonrió con ternura, pensando que si bien era incomodo la visita de la gente del gremio, al menos personas como Wendy, le provocaban un pequeño calor en su interior.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Quien cree que seguira en esta locura?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Juvia

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Juvia**

Por primera vez alguien llego a su departamento y no fue primordialmente a causa de Natsu, bueno si fue ya que él fue quien tentó a Gray y por consiguiente, Juvia terminaría metida en su departamento tarde o temprano. Aunque siempre pensó que era para matarla por el amor que tenía a Gray, generalmente Juvia llegaba por otras razones.

Juvia era una chica hermosa (todos lo admitían) psicópata (ahora más personas lo admitirían) pero igualmente bonita. Con personalidad peculiar, pero una maga de Fairy tail hecha y derecha. Si bien su relación era especial, no podía negar que tenía una unión especial por la maga de agua.

Sabía que Juvia preferiría a Erza antes que ella por algún motivo, pero eso no limitaba que mu en el fondo, la maga de agua la considerara su amiga.

Como el primer día que llego.

—Juvia cree que su casa es muy bonita, teme que Gray-sama la elija por eso—había comentado aquella tarde.

La había topado frente a su casa en medio de la lluvia, si bien no era causa de la maga de agua, esta estaba colada hasta los huesos y la invito a pasar.

Mientras secaba el pelo de Juvia con una toalla, esta se quejó al inicio, pero después se dejó hacer como una mascota.

—No me gusta Gray—repitió por vez quinientos.

Pero la mujer de agua le ignoro.

Lucy suspiro.

Al final ambas terminaron en medio de una cocina comiendo un poco de galletas, mientras Lucy le comentaba sobre una de sus historias y Juvia decía algo como "Juvia quiere que su amor con Gray-sama sea tan hermoso", donde ambas reirían como viejas amigas y la maga de agua se sonrojara cuando esta alababa el color de sus ojos.

—Son muy bonitos—expreso Lucy con tranquilidad.

Juvia se sonrojo.

—Juvia se equivocó con rival de amores, ella está enamorada de Juvia—dijo está alarmada.

Lucy preocupada de que un nuevo rumor o ship (Dios sabe que Mirajane ama ambos) se hiciera presente, se puso pálida.

Pero Juvia al verla, rio infantilmente, demostrando que era una broma.

Ambas rieron.

La lluvia era cálida esa tarde.

.

Una semana después esta entro alterada diciendo que era su aniversario del día 258 con Gray-sama, Lucy no comprendió de que hablaba, pero esta le suplico por enseñarles hacer unas galletas que Gray había alabado la tarde anterior.

—Ocupo de la ayuda de rival de amores—sollozo la mujer de agua a sus pies.

Lucy tuvo una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

Antes de poner ambas manos en su cintura y levantar la mano.

—Ocupamos ingredientes—señalo rápidamente como un general.

Juvia se puso la mano en la frente en saludo.

—Hai—

Ambas pasaron ese día corriendo por toda la ciudad buscando ingredientes, después en su departamento enseñándole hornear a la otra y después en medio del gremio en busca de Gray.

Este había salido de misión.

Al final ellas terminaron en el departamento de Lucy de nuevo, la rubia consolando a una desconsolada Juvia quien decía fallar a su amor.

Lucy maldijo a Gray a pesar de ser su amigo, todo era culpa de él.

.

Natsu vio mal a Juvia ese día, había entrado como siempre al departamento de Lucy, pero esta maga de agua estaba ya instalada con una taza de té en sus manos. Habían luchado en un duelo de miradas, donde ninguno estaba dándose por derrota. Al final Lucy salió del baño a tiempo para detener una pelea.

—Lucy últimamente todo el gremio viene aquí—chillo Natsu infantilmente.

Lucy lo ignoro.

—Juvia vino aquí para nuestras clases de repostería, ambas ocupamos tiempo de chicas—explico tranquilamente.

No era verdad que ocupaban tiempo de chicas, pero con Natsu por ahí, solamente se encargaría de hacer más impedimento y un mal rato.

Este la vio herido.

Juvia siguió tomando su bebida.

El peli rosa giro a ver a Juvia cuando Lucy fue a la cocina.

—Rival de amores—mascullo este y Juvia le vio ofendida.

—Juvia crees que eres una copia barata—gruño indignada.

Al final ambos salieron cuando está un ataque de agua y fuego termino en la cara de Lucy.

.

Cuando volvieron de Edolas y le comentaron toda la aventura a Juvia, lo primero que hizo fue correr al departamento de Lucy como una demente. La rubia no se sorprendió de verla a altas horas de la mañana, ni mucho menos que suplicara la ayuda de su espíritu celestial para cambiar el look de su cabello a como lo tenía antes.

—Rival de amores es genial—dijo moviendo ambas manos de forma alegre y salir corriendo de nuevo.

Lucy se preguntó si algún día tendría amigos normales.

.

Poco antes de los juegos mágicos a la misma hora, Juvia también volvió a pedir un cambio de look en su departamento.

.

Juvia comenzó a leer en su departamento, historias que Lucy escribía, aunque también algunas historias cortas que la maga de agua pedía, donde Gray y Juvia eran protagonistas. No es que fuera tanto la invención de Juvia, en realidad ella había fantaseado algunas veces cuando sus amigos por fin lograran ser pareja.

Juvia estaba de acuerdo con eso, siempre se hacía un charco de agua al terminar las historias.

—Juvia cree que es muy romántico que Gray–sama luche con Lyon por ella—dijo Juvia luego de suspirar nuevamente.

Lucy sonrió al verle feliz.

.

Un día Lucy se sorprendió de encontrarse a Juvia en la bañera, chillo indignada tirada en el suelo solo cubierta por una toalla.

—Cana-san me dijo que esto es relajante—

Lucy maldijo ahora a Cana.

.

Juvia solía llorar mucho por Gray, lo había descubierto cuando ella llegaba en las noches deprimida porque era ignorada por el mago de hielo. Después de llorar durante una hora, se tiraría sobre el regazo de Lucy en un abrazo triste en busca de calor humano. Lucy la consolaría como siempre y esta terminaría dormida, o comiendo algo que le preparara.

Pero esa noche fue diferente.

—Lucy-san será una buena madre—musito Juvia de pronto en medio abrazo.

Confundida Lucy giro a verle, a lo que Juvia sin verla sonrió vagamente.

También sorprendida de su no uso del rival de amores como su nombre.

—Es amable con Juvia, la cuida y le enseña a cocinar…Juvia hubiera gustado que su madre fuera como Lucy-san—susurro antes de caer en el sueño.

Lucy sonrió.

—Es por eso que te gusta venir a mi departamento entonces—musito con los pies entumidos.

Acaricio distraídamente el cabello de Juvia pensando, que tal vez una razón similar tenía ella para dejarla entrar. Juvia parecía algo perdida como ella lo fue cuando su madre murió, ambas inconscientemente habían desarrollado una conexión muy curiosa.

Juvia ocupaba cariño.

Lucy no quería ver a alguien que no tuviera cariño.

Suspiro al ver como no podría impedirle entrar a su departamento, que cada vez era más pequeño.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Quien cree que seguira en esta locura?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Mirajane

Historias cortas del departamento de Lucy, sin orden cronológico y algunas entrelazadas entre sí, pero en general se pueden leer de forma individual.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **El departamento de Lucy**

 **Mirajane**

Mirajane fue una de las primeras personas que conoció en Fairy tail, además de conocerla desde antes gracias a su trabajo como modelo. Era una persona dulce y amable, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y era como la hermana mayor del gremio. Además siempre tuvo una gran admiración por esta, queriendo ser como ella cuando fuera grande.

No le extraño que poco después de unirse al gremio, la camarera llegara a su casa a inspeccionarla.

Sin invitación claro está, pero a diferencia de otros, fue lo suficientemente amable para tocar la puerta.

—Creo que tu departamento es muy lindo—hablo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo alagada del hecho.

Era amable que tu ídolo te dijera algo amable.

—Lucy tengo hambre—hablo Natsu entrando solo con pantalones.

(Estaba haciendo ejercicio)

Para su completo horror Lucy giro a ver a Mirajane, quien se le hicieron los ojos en forma de corazón, consiente de una potencial nueva pareja.

Lucy lloro ese día.

Además de patear a Natsu fuera de la ventana.

.

—Creo que este color es perfecto para tus ojos—hablo Mirajane con tranquilidad.

Ese día por algún motivo la camarera paso en la noche a su hogar, con una revista de moda y algunos artículos de belleza. Lucy se sintió confundida, antes de que se convirtiera en una muñeca humana, que Mirajane parecía querer.

Así que al final se dejó disfrazar, quedando preciosa y provocando que la albina chillara.

Ignoro sus comentarios sobre sus posibles parejas y que debía contarle todo cuadro saliera con un chico.

Quería a Mirajane.

Pero era igual de loca que el resto del gremio.

.

Lucy gimió cuando Mirajane apareció un domingo temprano a su hogar, alego que Elfman estaba de misión y ella ocupaba un asistente de cocina.

—Vamos a aprender hoy un postre delicioso—hablo Mirajane con emoción.

La rubia quien tenía aun su piyama, alzo la mano con menos emoción.

Al final la cocina termino incendiada, curiosamente no fue culpa de Natsu…también aprendió que cocinar con sueño era una mala idea.

Ahí se fue la siguiente recompensa de la misión.

.

Si bien Lucy amaba a la adorable Mirajane que estaba en el gremio, despertarse los fines de semana y encontrar a la albina en su hogar, como si fuera su propio hogar, era algo fastidioso. Mirajane era muy estricta en levantarla temprano, escoger su conjunto de ropa, abrazarla con fuerza y cocinar juntas.

No se quejaba mucho, realmente ella siempre estaba sola (cuando nadie del gremio invadía su hogar) pero sentía que Mirajane era diferente.

Como si hubiera algo que no había ahí.

.

Fue un tiempo después de unirse al gremio, cuando descubrió algo nuevo…fue un desliz de la albina por supuesto. Había obligado a la rubia a ir a acompañarla de compras, a lo que Lucy solamente se dejó hacer con un suspiro. En un instante la chica de llaves estelares se detuvo para ver una tienda, pero como todo estaba lleno de gente, Mirajane la tomo de la muñeca distraídamente.

—Apúrate Lisanna—hablo esta de forma distraída.

Lucy alzo la vista recordando ese nombre.

—¿Mirajane?—cuestiono confundida.

La albina se congelo en su lugar, probablemente recordando la historia que le había contado la semana pasada cuando Natsu se había enojado con ella.

Esta rio nerviosa, antes que riera algunas cosas sin sentido.

Al final Lucy termino en su departamento sintiéndose confundida y algo frio el lugar.

.

—Lo siento mucho—hablo Mirajane cuando regreso a su departamento varias semanas después.

Ella sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

Pero la albina lucia muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes Mira-san, no te culpo por ver a tu hermana en mi…muchas veces yo también no puedo evitar ver a mi madre en ti por tu forma de actuar—admitió la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Al menos ahora entendía por que el comportamiento de la albina a ella, reflejaba la ausencia de su hermana en ella y actuaba conforme todo lo que quiso hacer con Lisanna.

Pero no pudo.

Los ojos de la albina brillaron ante eso y la abrazo cálidamente.

—Hoy nos toca piyamada—hablo con real emoción.

Lucy sonrió, pensando que no todo era tan malo.

.

Había pensado algo preocupada, que cuando Lisanna regreso, las visitas de Mirajane se esfumarían. No la culpaba, al menos le reconfortaba saber que los locos del gremio, siempre vendrían y su departamento no estaría solo. Aun así la siguiente semana del regreso de Lisanna, si bien no fue una visita larga, se topó con la adorable sorpresa de ver a Mirajane tranquilamente sentada en su sala.

Esta sonrió y ella imito una más leve.

—Debe gustarte mucho este departamento—bromeo luego de servir algo de té.

Hablando sobre que la próxima debería venir con su hermana.

Mirajane en cambio negó con la cabeza.

—Lucy la gente no quiere el departamento en que vives—explico refiriendo a todos los del gremio.

La rubia lucio confundida, antes de levantarse alarmada de que las galletas se quemaran.

Cuando se fue Mirajane suspiro.

—Lo que nos gusta es venir a visitarte—admitió antes de levantarse y ayudar a su amiga.

Este departamento era muy cálido, algo que todos los miembros de Fairy tail sabían. Aunque curiosamente Lucy parecía aun no llegar a esa conclusión.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Quien cree que seguira en esta locura?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
